How to train your horse
by Queen Valka
Summary: This is a modern AU where all the dragons are horses. During the summer Hiccup and the other teens go to stay at Hiccup's grandma Gothi's hotel on the ranch so they can practice riding and enter competitions. But after the events of last year, they friends will have to adjust to the new rules and laws set by the county. A lot of Hiccstrid and Stalka.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Hiccup. Great name I know but it's not the worst. My cousins name is Snotlout. Bad names kind of run in the family. My mom and me own a horse ranch. During the summer a bunch of my school friends come live in the hotel on the ranch. They also bring their horses. I normally live in town with my parents but when schools out me and my mom always come out here to stay with my grandmother Gothi. She technically owns the place. My dad can't come due to his job as mayor but he comes and stays when he can. Gobber is one of the employees here. He's always been around. No body quite knows where he's from. Astrid is my girlfriend. We've only been dating like a month but who knows. We could be together for a long time. Toothless is my horse. He's a large black Friesian horse. He's missing a tail but I guess we're even since I lost my leg. _

"Hiccup. It's time to get up." Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Coming mom!" Valka knocked on the door again. "I mean now." Hiccup groaned and rolled onto the side of the bed. He attached his prosthetic and limped over to his dresser. His messy auburn hair covered his eyes. He threw on his green T-shirt and leather vest. Soon he was sliding down the staircase. "Will you stop that? You're going to hurt yourself." Gobber complained as he wiped off the handle he slid down. "Calm down. I'm fine and I don't have germs." Valka hung up the phone." Fishlegs and Meatlug are coming early. They'll be here in about an hour. If you and Toothless are going to go riding you might want to now." Hiccup nodded. "Do you and Cloudjumper want to come too?" Cloudjumper was Valkas Clydesdale." Sure. Once you eat." Hiccup winced at the burnt toast. And I mean burnt. You could mistake it for charcoal." Uh, you know what I'm not that hungry. But you can catch up if you want. See ya." Valka kissed Hiccup on the forehead.

He ran down to the stables. He slipped inside. Toothless was on the other side of the barn. Cloudjumper was right next to the door."Hey boy. Mom said she might come riding too. Hopefully. You look abit cramped in there." The horse stuck his head down for the boy to hug. Next to Cloudjumper was Thornado. Thornado was Hiccup's old horse. The Mustang had gotten old so he didn't go riding very often."Hey Thornado. how are you doing?" Hiccup strolled into the pen. He stroked the old horses mane. He tossed Thornado an apple which he caught with ease. He might be old but he was still quick a whip. But not as quick as Toothless.

Hiccup left Thornado to his business. Stoick's new riding horse was Skullcrusher. He actually kicked a man in the head during a rodeo. The man lived but he nearly had Skullcrusher put down. Hiccup found evidence of animal abuse from the man he kicked and got the horse out of trouble. Only Stoick can calm the horse down. He often had panic attacks which is what causes him to kick. Hiccup passed Skullcrusher to see Grump. Grump was Gobber's pony. He was small and kind of lazy. He even comes in the house sometimes. Even though he isn't really allowed. Finally Hiccup got to Toothless.

The large black horse jumped up and leaped on the gate of the stable. Hiccup laughed when Toothless kicked his cheek. "I know bud. I missed you too." It had been nearly half a year since the pair had seen eachother. Toothless always stayed with Gobber and the other horses here at the barn."Now down before you break the gate." Hiccup only barely got in the stall before Toothless lifted the boy with his teeth by the shirt. "Bet you want to go riding don't you." Toothless neighed showing his missing tooth. Hiccup flashed back a large buck tooth smile. He tossed the saddle over the horses back and strapped it one. Toothless refused to wear horse shoes. Valka never forced any of the animals to wear shoes. Hiccup ran his fingers over the claw marks on the animals side left by the bear that took his leg last summer.

He pulled himself into the saddle. Toothless charged out of the stall and opened the barn door with his remaining teeth. The pair rushed into the field. They didn't have time to set up the obstacle coarse but they still had the trail into the forest. They trotted into the forest slowly though. Toothless sniffed the branches and whinnied into the trees. Hiccup glanced past the bushes and trees. They didn't go on this path much anymore. Once the Friesian determined it was safe he dashed onto the dirt trail. Hiccup whooped with excitement. A large branch stuck out in the middle out the air. Hiccup smirked. He always wanted to try this. He slowly stood up. He readied himself to jump, wiggling his shoulders and bowing slightly. A few feet away from the branch Hiccup leaped over the branch. He felt like he was having a mini heart attack. He landed back on the saddle but he was laying long ways. He grabbed onto his friends mane and hung on for dear life until he regained his balance."Yes! Finally!"

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _Valka peeked around the corner to see who was a the door. She answered it to find a blond blue 'eyed girl with a round face and blue shirt. "Astrid! I didn't know you were coming today. Hiccup went out riding with Toothless." "Oh that's okay. I can surprise him when he get's back. Can you help me unload Stormfly please?" Valka grinned delighted. "Sure. Gobber don't let the eggs burn!" Gobber chuckled under his breath. "To late for that."

The young girl lead Valka back to her horse trailer. Her dad waved out the window at Valka who shyly waved back. The door lowered to show a gorgeous grey Fjord horse. She had little spike designs in her mane. Astrid climbed the ramp to show Stormfly down. "She's very pretty." Valka admired the horses well groomed coat. "She's a show horse so we spend a lot of time grooming her. She can finally have some fun. Get her hooves dirty. Sound fun doesn't it girl." She scratched under the horses chin. "I 'll show you where she can stay." "You know on second thought, maybe we'll go look for Hiccup. You know here he is?" The older woman giggled. The trailer was pulled away by the truck. "Bye honey!" "Bye Dad! So?" She looked back to Valka. "Why not Cloudjumper and I tag along?" Astrid's eyes widened. She frowned inside but gave Valka a fake grin. "Why not?"

* * *

"Whoa bud. What's that?" Hiccup stared at a large green trailer. It wasn't Astrid's. It must be Fishlegs. "Come on. Let's head back." They turned back into another path back to the house. Half way they found a clearing. It seemed familiar. Toothless started to freak out and thrash wildly. He was having flashbacks. "Toothless! Calm down." Hiccup flipped over his friends head and pulled down on the reins. "It's okay buddy." He pulled the horse in for a hug. The horse snorted still stressed. "It's okay." Hiccup patted Toothlesses neck. The muscles began to relax slightly. "Better?" Toothless nodded.

"Hiccup!" A cheerful voice rang into the clearing. Astrid and Hiccup's mom rode into the clearing. Valka sat on the giant Clydesdale bareback with soft boots so not to hurt Cloudjumper side. Stormfly had a brown saddle with fake jewels on the reins. "Astrid!" Astrid slid off Stormfly and hugged Hiccup."Hey Astrid. Um, your crushing my ribcage." Astrid released him from her death grip but pulled him in for a kiss. Valka smiled and clapped silently. Toothless shook his head and nudged Astrid off."Geez Astrid. It's only been a week." "Yes. A week with Snotlout's nonstop flirting, Fishlegs babbling about horses, and the twins destroying everything." Hiccup breathed a laugh." You know Fishlegs is on his way here right now?" "Aww man. I thought I might get a day away from him." Hiccup grinned and shook his head.

"Umm, mom? Can I show Astrid I new trick I learned? You can just tell Fishlegs I'm busy. Please." His eyes got big and his lip quivered. "OH fine. Stop begging. You're fifteen for petes sake." Astrid chortled at her boyfriends ridiculousness. Valka and Cloudjumper jogged back to the inn where Fishlegs would be unloading Meatlug.

* * *

While Hiccup showed Astrid his new jumping over the branch trick, Fishlegs mom pulled in with Meatlugs trailer. Her son tripped out of the truck and opened the trailer. A short stocky horse waddled out."Meatlug!" Fishlegs hugged the horse delicately. She was just a bit taller than grump and a lot more active. "Hello." Cloudjumper bowed down on his from knees for Valka to hop off. "HI Mrs. Haddock. Where's Hiccup?" He squealed excitedly."Oh, Hiccup? He's busy." "With chores?" Uh, yes." "Can he finish them later...possibly." Valka raised an eyebrow. "I guess not." Valka lead Fishlegs to the stables so he could show Meatlug her stall.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh, Dad. Do you think that you and mom could come visit me on fourth of July. Last year we had this huge fireworks show and-" Snotlout stopped talking. His father was obviously not paying attention."Um, dad?" Spitelout glared at his son. "We're almost there. Don't forget to practice. Hopefully they don't cancel any of the competitions like they did last year." Snotlout looked out the window. "Oh here we are!" He stuck his hand out the window and waved to Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs. The twins hadn't got there yet.

They pulled into the drive way." Hello Spitelout." Valka growled at her brother in law. They didn't really like eachother. He tried to get Stoick to leave her right before her own wedding. Hiccup rolled his eyes."!7 years Mom. 17." he whispered to Valka. She snorted. "Oh hello Snotlout dear. How's Hookfang been doing?" Valka hugged her nephew." You know. Still upset. He missed the space. We pay to much money for that tiny barn for him." "You mean your parents right?" Snotlout rolled his eyes."Yeah sure." Hiccup sprinted over to his cousin. Every year Snotlout would get so competitive, Hiccup planned on changing that."Hey Snotlout. Been a while hasn't it?" Hiccup laughed. Snotlout ignored her."Alright then." He walked back to Astrid who pat him on the back." Nice try."

Snotlout opened the trailer. A Dutch Warmblood horse trotted out. Hookfang snorted at Snotlout." Come on. The farm wasn't that bad." Snotlout followed the horse. Hookfang found Stormfly and stood a little to close to her. The grey horse walked back to her rider. Toothless laughed at Hookfang's failed attempt at flirting. Hiccup climbed onto Toothlesses saddle." We're going to show Hookfang to his stall." The red horse neighed at his owner who was carrying a bunch of luggage. "Don't worry boy. He'll catch up soon." Toothless led Hookfang to the stables.

* * *

Snotlout entered the barn. "Hookfang?! Where are you?!" Snotlout searched around. "There you are." Snotlout jumped over the stable gate. "Sorry I took so long. Come on. The twins just got here." Hookfang pouted. "What?" The horse backed away. "Okay then. Stay here." Snotlout got back just in time to greet the twins. They had American Quarter horses that were also siblings. Once everyone was all unpacked and comfortable, they all decided to go for a race. Snotlout eventually got Hookfang outside.

"So the rules. Across the felid, down the path nearest to the middle of the forest, around the little water fall and back." Hiccup explained. They all stared blankly at him." Path A. Geez. I wanted to interesting." Astrid giggled."Read, go!" Tuffnut screamed. All the horses ran as fast as they could. Toothless was in the lead, like usual."Ha ha!" Astrid was gaining speed. "Prepare to lose ponyboy!" Astrid took the lead. "Good job girl." Astrid pat Stormfly on the side." Come on bud. You know what to do." The black horse snorted happily. He sped up at fast as he could. They were neck and neck, almost into the forest. You can't pass anyone once you got into the woods until the next clearing." Morning Milady." Hiccup waved his fingers with a snug smile."What the...?" Astrid glared at him. Stormfly couldn't pass Toothless. Hiccup laughed and leaned over, kissing Astrid on the lips. She got distracted. Stormfly slowed down so Astrid wouldn't fall off. Hiccup was still completely focused with his eyes still open and watching in front of them. "Bye." Hiccup pulled back. Astrid took a second to get herself together. He retook his lead.

Toothless laughed along. They sprinted into the forest. Astrid right behind him. After about 15 minutes they finally reached the water fall. Toothless was panting like he was going to pass out. "It's okay. You can get some water." Hiccup slid off. "What the heck are you doing?" Astrid complained. She needed competition for it to be fun. "He's going to be sick." Hiccup sat down on a rock so Toothless could get some water to cool down."But, I'm gonna win now." " Do you want to lose? Go ahead. I don't want Toothless to have heatstroke." Hiccup ran his finger's through Toothlesses mane." You're right." Astrid jumped down so Stormfly could rest. "That is why we always take this path." "That is why you never win." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Snotlout and the twins ran around the waterfall and down back. Meatlug came waddling a few minutes later. "So are we just giving up?" Astrid shrugged." Yep. You know we're alone now right?" Astrid giggled and pulled Hiccup in for another kiss. He pulled back slightly and laughed." Um, Stormfly looks a little too interested." Astrid glanced over the Fjord horse who was staring right at them. She grinned and shook her head." What are you looking at?" Astrid splashed the horse until it looked away. Toothless chuckled, well as much like a chuckle as a horse can get. Hiccup kissed Astrid again. Toothless crinkled his nose in disgust. He didn't want to see that.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. But I have Hiccstrid. Please don't be mad. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank's for reading and please review. _


End file.
